


Waltz

by jetta_e_rus, Philomytha



Series: Legend of the Prince [1]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Filk, Gen, Music, Poetry, Russian Filk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tнe music video based on the song from the Russian rock opera "Legend of the Prince" and the movie "The Prisoner of Zenda". Along with its translations to English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waltz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["Легенда о принце": Вальс](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6759) by творческая группа Форкон. 



This is another song from the Russian rock opera _Legend of the Prince_ talking about pre-Escobar days. This scene takes place in the mid-opera when Princess Kareen and Lieutenant Illyan watch the party and talk about a frame of mind of the High Vor society. 

See the music video composed from this song and illustrating fragments from _Prisoners of the Zenda_.  
  


Translating made by **Umeko** :

Aristocrats of Vorbarr Sultana,  
Young generations of nobles  
Know no war, get so careless now  
Look how to die in the combats  
Capital offers them red winy bud -  
Flower of withching eden  
Sword that is drunk with some fresh spilled blood  
Doesn't accept sober reasons

Brimmer of wine  
Clouds are whirling around  
Passion of mine  
Mind is as well in a cloud

Young nobles' anger for fabulous hurt  
Melt with the impudent spirit  
Keeps the hearts constantly on the alert,  
Both rapid fire and rigid  
Measuring swords is a good exercise  
Arrogance's pushing to duels  
Youngsters believe they're immortal and wise,  
Throw back adviser's "Don't do it!"

Crossing the swords  
Seems to them ultimatistic  
Challenge is short  
Death is short, be realistic

Duel - you know - has a principal rule:  
Death is the only true winner  
Killing you go to the scaffold, you're fool  
Thin ice becomes even thinner  
Winner and loser consequently get  
Greater disgrace than supposed  
Winner is punished and looser is dead  
There's no mercy for both

Single wild rose  
Tenderly writhes grave-stone  
Spots of red moss  
Bring back your bloody dishonor

 

***

translated by **Philomytha**

Kareen:  
Vorbarr Sultana's most eminent lords  
Revel in peacetime's fair fortune  
This generation, kept safe from the wars  
Bleed in the city's back alleys  
Illyan:  
Life in the city's a simmering pot  
Seething with magical potions  
Wielding a sword makes the passions grow hot  
And all sober reason's forgotten

Together:  
Flowing with wine  
Clouding the mind with its spilling  
Passions combine  
Whirling in dizzying turns

Kareen:  
Young men flare up at the first hasty word  
Burning with passionate anger  
At each scornful insult they reach for the sword  
And never think of the danger

Illyan:  
The sword has no longing to sleep in its sheath  
Its greatest desire is to fight  
Young men believe that they never will die  
And won't heed their elders' advice

Together:  
Peacemaking words  
Won't blunt the edge of a saber  
Only a duel  
Satisfies honour and anger

Kareen:  
Death takes them both at the start and the end  
Neither will live to grow old

Illyan:  
Under the law there's but one punishment  
The victor will die on the scaffold

Kareen:  
Kill and be killed is the law of the duel  
There's no escaping the headsman

Illyan:  
The Emperor's word means death for them both

Together:  
Mercy is shown now to no man.

Stranglevines bloom  
Swathing the victor's cold headstone  
Over the tomb  
Flowers like blood running down


End file.
